Rockin Rittenhouse
by Bearfreakedbeth
Summary: The world of Dana Stowe, as we know it, is about to change....who will she trust in the end?*FINISHED*
1. Dancing on a Thin Line

Disclaimer: With the exception of Emma Stowe, I do not own these characters. Whoopi and the gang do at Lifetime and Strong Medicine. I am just borrowing them and promise to return them soon.  
  
Dr. Dana Stowe was on cloud nine. Things were really looking up for her. She and Nick decided to get back together, her mother was in remission from her breast cancer and the most exciting news, her little sister Emma was starting her intern work for graduate school at RHWC of all places. Also, she and Nick were discussing the possibility of having a baby. PLUS, a grant was found for her breast cancer research. Who could ask for better luck?  
  
Dana got off the elevator and went to see Jerkson. She wanted to talk to him more about her sister coming and wanted to make sure that everything was right on schedule. As she entered his office, she found him sitting on the huge black leather couch. After knocking, she came in and sat beside him and found herself sinking into the couch.  
  
Good Morning Dana, what can I do for you.  
  
Well Bob, I do not know if you remember or not but my sister Emma will be starting here today at RHWC.  
  
Yes, I know...  
  
Well, where will she be and what will she be doing?  
  
Dana, I think that it would be best if she work closely right now with someone in the Psychiatric Ward.  
  
Dana, well yes, she is here to intern as a Psychologist. Makes perfect sense to me.  
  
Well good, I am sure she will do well here. Her grades are excellent and has started some research of her own. Maybe it will benefit RHWC someday.  
  
Bob, I know. That is not why I am up here.  
  
Jerkson gets up and walks over to the mirror on his wall. He is working on his hair with his fingers, something he does quite frequently. Afterall, what else does a narcassist do?  
  
Well, what is it Dana?  
  
Bob, I wanted to talk to you about Emma.  
  
What is there to talk about?  
  
Well, Emma is not like me exactly...she is somewhat shy and a little hard to get to know. I mean she is a great girl, Charm school grad, debutante and the list goes on and on. She has just never grown out of her shyness. Please, just go easy on her, okay? She is here to learn afterall.  
  
Dana, relax, she is a big girl and I am sure she will do fine. Now, I have a board meeting this morning and do not want to be late. Will you come back later and see me?  
  
Bob, I will tell you now. Nick and I are back together. We made up a couple of days ago.  
  
Jerkson stands there in silence. He is stunned as he has really liked Dana for quite some time. Despite the fact that he is married and has children, he was glad that Dana and that loser Nick had split up. He had been sending her cards and flowers as a "secret admirer" and Dana never suspected it was him. However, hearing this, Jerkson is NOT happy at all.  
  
Dana, you did WHAT?  
  
Bob, I felt it was the right thing to do. I really love him. I know you do not approve, however, I cannot help myself and the fact that I love this man with a passion.  
  
Dana, please reconsider, think about what you are doing..  
  
Bob, I have. I have thought long and hard on this. Anyhoo, I need to go. I have patients coming in and I want to be ready for my sister who is coming today. You are a good friend Bob but with Nick, it is electric.  
  
Dana stands up and walks out of the office. Jerkson decides that he needs to do something. Nick and Dana cannot be together and if he has any say, they will not be together much longer. As Jerkson collects his materials for the meeting and walks out, he feels a plan developing in his head that will have them apart forever...  
  
Please Review, Thanks ( 


	2. Dana's Little Sister

Disclaimer: With the exception of Emma Stowe and the cute guy in the car, I do not own these characters. Lifetime, Strong Medicine and Whoopi Goldberg do. I promise to return them safely when I am finished.  
  
Emma Stowe was in her car on her way to RHWC for her first day as an Intern in the Psychiatric Ward. As she drives down the road, she lights a cigarette and cranks up the music in her car. She starts thinking and feels really frustrated. WHY did she allow Dana to talk her into doing this? Why did her father back her up saying that RHWC was an excellent place to Intern during this final semester at Penn State? WHY does she allow her family to dictate these things to her? She takes another drag off of her cigarette and finds herself even more frustrated.  
  
Being the baby of her family, Emma has always felt like a leftover or an "accident" as Dana told her she was as a child. Ok, so there is a 10- year age difference between herself and Dana but does that make her an accident? Then, there has always been the pressure. To be the best! To win and crush the other guy. Isn't that how dad and Dana got ahead in this world? Living up to their standards has been terrible. Then, her parents always ask her "Why can't you be more like Dana? She is a Dr. and well known for what she does. Emma, you need to follow that example". If it is not that, it is "Dana this and Dana that. Dana, Dana, Dana!" Emma has not done so bad herself. She IS in graduate school and plans to pursue her studies at a Doctorial level. However, she did not go on to med school like she was suppose to. How disappointed her parents were! Dana went so why didn't she?  
  
"I AM NOT DANA" Emma states loudly.  
  
Suddenly, she is stopped at a red light and as she says that, a really cute guy is in a car next to her. He hears her, looks at her strange and pulls off in a big hurry. Emma turns red as he looks at her. Darn it, she thinks.. WHY can't I do ANYTHING right? I am so sloppy and clumsy. I say the wrong things at the wrong time. I bet if Dana had said it, he would have asked her out and crowned her "queen of the embarrassing thoughts" or something. That was another thing; everything always went Dana's way whereas Emma has always had to really work for what she wanted in life. Also, Emma has seen and been through a lot of things that Dana would find distasteful.  
  
Emma thinks aloud again "Why can't I have it so easy? What is so wrong with me? Why do my parents not love me? They want me to be just as good or better and dad was so furious when I did not go to med school. I HATE medicine and I hate feeling like I am living in the shadow of everyone".  
  
Several minutes later, Emma enters RHWC. She sees a lady behind the receptionist desk. The lobby is crowded will several people. Some rich, some poor. Some alone and some with crying children. As she walks towards the desk, that same insecure feeling of not being good enough enters her awareness. She just wants to turn around and walk right out the door when she hears the receptionist..  
  
"How can I help you?" says Lana in her cheerful, fun loving voice.  
  
"I, um, I" Emma stutters out as Lana interrupts.  
  
"Hey, I know who YOU are"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Sure kid. You are Dana's little sister aren't you?"  
  
"Ho..how did you know?"  
  
"Girl, you look a lot like her and I seen your picture in her office. I am Lana, Lana Hawkins but just call me Lana"  
  
"Hi, I am Emma"...  
  
"Well, Emma.. let Lana show you around the place. We are like a family here so do not be shy."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"No apologies, Lana loves everyone and soon you will too"  
  
After the tour with Lana, they walk into Dana's office where she is drowning in paperwork. After the greetings and the hugs, Nick comes in and kisses Dana on the lips. Emma cannot take her eyes off of him; he is the cutest, sexist and most adorable man she has ever seen. Gosh, why does he have to like Dana? This is so unfair! He should be mine!  
  
Suddenly, Emma feels a plan forming in her mind. One that is sure to make Dana furious and Nick" her guy" forever. Besides, Dana deserves some pain too. Maybe she will think twice before calling Emma an "accident" again. No, Dana's world is too perfect here also and it is not fair.  
  
"I will see to it that Dana loses it all before I am done here" Emma says to herself as she is satisfied that the scheme she is plotting will be a good one.  
  
Please Review, Thanks. 


	3. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just borrowed them from Whoopi et.al. with the exception of Emma Stowe.  
  
It is Emma's 3rd day at Rittenhouse as an Intern. So far, so good as she is beginning to pick up a couple of clients on her own. She likes her Supervisor who is really nice and helpful. At this point, she and Dana are having lunch outside under the umbrella tables on the patio at RHWC.  
  
Emma, I am glad that you are here at RHWC doing your Internship. I get so lonely for family that it is really nice to have you around.  
  
Emma is surprised by this one and looks at Dana as if she had just landed on the moon or something off the wall like that. "You are?"  
  
Dana looks back shocked. "Of course I am, why do you say that? You are my sister after all. Besides, I wanted to get your opinion, what do you think of Nick?  
  
Emma wants to blurt out that he is one of the best looking men she has even seen. However, if she lets Dana know that she likes him. It could ruin any plans that are forming in her mind. Gosh, it is not FAIR that Dana gets someone as cute as Nick. Darn it, he is her age and Dana is 10 years older. What does Dana want with him anyways?  
  
Dana, Well.fess up.what do you think?  
  
Emma musters up a smile and says, "Dana, he is cute!"  
  
That he is and I really like him Emma.  
  
But he is a lot younger than you. What do you want with a guy my age?  
  
Does age really matter when both are adults? Besides, he really loves me. He would walk to China for me if I asked him to.  
  
Emma, Oh. That serious, huh?  
  
Well, we had broken up for a period but just got back together not so long ago. He has been a true Prince among men since. I feel so connected with him, you know?  
  
Well, what about that Chief of Staff guy? You know, the one that cannot keep his face out of a mirror and thinks he is "all that and a bag of chips?" I cannot remember his name but I heard someone call him Jerkson..  
  
Dana shoos her hand and states" Oh, that is Bob and yes, everyone calls him Jerkson. His last name is Jackson but behind his back, he is Jerkson"  
  
"Yeah, he is really anal. Plus, he has that narcissistic way about him"  
  
Dana rolls her brown eyes upward. "Yeah, he is married to a woman who is very ill with Multiple Sclerosis. PLUS, he has a thing for me also."  
  
Emma looks shocked "NOOOOO, he has a thing for you??"  
  
Dana looks irritated and whispers "Well good grief Emma. Say it loud enough for everyone around to hear you. Yes, he does. He has asked me to go away with him several times. I am not talking about just lunch; I am talking about to Barbados and places like that. You get the idea"  
  
OMG, So, I guess he knows about Nick?  
  
Of course, I let him know right off that we are together. He was not pleased.  
  
Suddenly Jerkson walks up to the table. Emma and Dana cease their conversation. Jerkson tells Dana that he needs that application for the grant to continue the breast cancer research. It is vital because without it, the research will be no more.  
  
Jerkson gets all serious and sits down. "Dana, if you will, have it on my desk today at 5pm. Do you have it complete?"  
  
"Yes, I do" She states." I will leave it in your box before 5pm. It is complete and ready to go"  
  
"Good work. We are at a crucial point where we need it or otherwise, everything that we have done thus far will be lost. Then, we will look like fools"  
  
"Bob, I heard you and I will have it to you before 5. Relax"  
  
"Yeah, well we have a lot banking on this. US News and World Report is sending someone next week to interview us and we NEED to get this complete to proceed. I REFUSE to look like a fool to all of America."  
  
"Bob, you know the LAST thing I would do is make us look stupid."  
  
" I know. Besides, someone of MY caliber is far from stupid. Nobody makes ME look bad"  
  
Dana is now irritated. "Bob, don't worry about it. You will have the info ready to get out Fed Ex tonight at 5pm"  
  
At this point, Emma forms a plan in her mind. Who said that Dana and Jerkson could not look stupid? At this point, Emma excuses herself, leaving Dana and Jerkson behind. She goes into Dana's office, looks for the grant application and sees that Dana has two. So, Emma Xerox's one puts the file back and goes back to her office in the Psychiatric wing. She fills out the grant and at around 5pm, when nobody is around, goes to Jerkson's mailbox and switches the grant that Dana filled out with the one that she filled out herself. Right after she switches the two, she turns the corner and sees the mail guy coming. He goes and collects all of the mail and takes what Emma left in the box with him to be Fed Ex'd.  
  
Let the games begin.  
  
Hey! Please review me! Thanks much! 


	4. To Good To Be True

Disclaimer: Except for Emma, I do not own em! Whoopi and those guys do!  
  
Emma was walking down the hall back to her office after seeing a patient. A patient who is agorophobic and was freaking out being in public. As she walks back into the office of her supervisor, she sits down and opens the file to begin her case notes. As she is writing, she hears a knock on the door from out in the hall. Suddenly, she looks up and it is Dr. Lu Delgado, Dana's partner at RHWC.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?"  
  
"Oh hey, I was looking for the Dr. Is she not in?  
  
"Yes, she is in but is with a client. Can I take a message?"  
  
"Yes, hey, if you have a pen handy, let me write her a note and she can come down when she has a chance"  
  
Emma hands her a note pad of paper and a pen. Suddenly, she reads the name tag.  
  
"Hey, you are Dr. Delgado!"  
  
Lu looks up and smiles.  
  
"Guilty! Hey, I have not seen you before, are you new?"  
  
"Yes, I am doing an internship here for school. My name is Emma"  
  
"Okay, you are Dana's sister?"  
  
"That would be me. Hey, aren't you her partner?"  
  
"Guilty again!"  
  
"So, how long have you been her partner?"  
  
"For a couple of years now. She is one tough cookie, I tell you what"  
  
"Do you get along with her?"  
  
"Oh sure, we get along fine. Our clientele is a little different. Before I came here to RHWC, I had a clinic in the neighborhood. Well, it was sinking fast so somehow, I managed to get into this place. Dana, on the other hand, her clientele is the "it's great to be ME crowd".  
  
"Kinda like Dana herself"  
  
"Well..I am not going to talk bad about her but like I said, she is one tough cookie"  
  
"Well, try being related to her."  
  
"Well, that I am not. I can only imagine how hard it would be to live up to her example that she has set"  
  
"Wow! You know me well. So, you are Dr. Delgado?"  
  
"Oh call me Lu, I do not get into the fancy name stuff"  
  
"Okay, works for me"  
  
"Well, I need to go and check on my son. He works in the cafeteria and I need to get him to his dad's for the night"  
  
"You have a son? One that works here?"  
  
"Yeah, his name is Marc and he is working in the cafeteria"  
  
Suddenly, Peter Riggs, the Alternative Medicine RN walks in and hugs Lu. She turns around and hugs him back.  
  
"Hey beautiful"  
  
"Hi yourself! Oh Peter, this is Emma Stowe, Dana's sister. She is interning here in the Psyc Ward"  
  
Peter quickly glances at Emma and says hi and leaves. Emma is a little taken aback by his rudeness.  
  
"Well, HE seems to be nice"  
  
"Emma, he is just shy. You have to get to know him before he will open up. It was nothing personal"  
  
"So, are you two going out?"  
  
"Yes, we have been for a while now. We have been working together for ages and we were just friends for a while. Then, I had a bad experience here with the guy who was the Chief in the OR. He has really helped me through some tough times"  
  
Suddenly, the phone rings. Lu says her goodbyes and Emma takes the phone call. After leaving a message for the Dr., she walks down the hall to find a file of a client coming later that the Dr. wanted her to talk to. As she is walking down the hall, she is approaching Jerkson's office and hears him and Nick in a heated discussion. Jerkson is giving Nick grief for getting back with Dana.  
  
"So, Bianciavella, who do you think you are?"  
  
"Sir, I do not know what you are talking about"  
  
"Sure you do. Office romance. Have we not been through this before?"  
  
"Sir, I know but we do not see one another at work. We are in two totally different areas.."  
  
Suddenly, Emma stands outside the office to catch the whole conversation. She has her head pressed against the wall.  
  
"Look, I do not pay you a fine salary to come up here..."  
  
"Dr. Jackson, I can promise you that..."  
  
"Nick, WHY do you insist on doing these things?" Jerkson interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We have talked about office romance before. Dr. Stowe is one of our finest Dr.'s on staff and in this part of the country. What she does NOT need is a love sick puppy following her around all over RHWC. I am warning you now"  
  
"Dr. Jackson, I.."  
  
"Break up with her, I mean it" Jerkson warns.  
  
"Why? So YOU can have her"  
  
"What I want is of no concern to you."  
  
Emma sees a couple of orderlies walking down the hall so she moves away from the door. She goes to the file room, grabs the file and as she walks back down the hall, she sees Nick storm off to the stairs. He flings open the door and lets it crash with a loud "BOOM" which could have rocked anyone's world.  
  
Emma continues to walk down the hall with a skip in her feet. This day is too good to be true...  
  
Review me! Review me! Thanks Much!! 


	5. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Disclaimer: Except for Emma, I don't own em!  
  
Emma continued to settle into her routine at Rittenhouse. She seemed to be doing well with her caseload even though one of her clients threatened to blow up RWHC and they had to have him committed. Her supervisor was great and everyone seemed impressed with her work overall. However, it turned out that Jerkson had threatened Nick with his job if he did not break up with Dana so they were seeing one another outside of RWHC behind his back. Lana was a lot of fun and Lu was nice but there was just something about Peter. He seemed so distant to her and she could not figure out why. Anytime she spoke to him, he barely smiled or mumbled two words. What was with this guy?  
  
One afternoon, Emma was in the file room searching for some records of some patients that were moved to the Psyc ward after being examined by MD's. When she was in the room, she heard footsteps on the other side of a row of files. As she turned the corner, she saw that Peter was also in the room. Emma approached him with ease.  
  
"Hi Peter, how are you? "  
  
Peter turned and saw who it was. He mustered up a serious face and went cold.  
  
"Hi!" He spoke rather abruptly  
  
"So, how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine" he stated with that same cold tone.  
  
"So, what brings you down here to this part of the hospital?"  
  
"What do you think brings me down here?"  
  
"Well, it looks to me like you are searching for some files"  
  
"Good observation" he stated in that same manner as he walked away towards the door.  
  
Emma was puzzled, what was WRONG with this guy? What was his deal that he had to be so nasty? She would see him and he would barely speak. He had that same cold look in his eyes and why? Well, enough was enough. Emma was soon going to find out..before he could open the door to leave the room, Emma called him and he stopped and turned around.  
  
"What" he demanded.  
  
"Peter, look. I do not know how to say this without trying NOT to sound harsh so I am just going to say it. I have noticed you seem to be mad at me or something. Would you mind telling me what is wrong?"  
  
Peter looks at her with the same coldness in his eyes.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" he stated coldly  
  
Emma suddenly steps forward. Her demeanor changes from one of friendliness to defensiveness.  
  
"Oh pullleeeze!"  
  
At this point, Peter raises his voice and gets a little more defensive himself.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me, you can hear"  
  
"Now, what did you mean by that remark, humm?"  
  
At this point, Emma raises her own voice and Peter shuts the door to the room.  
  
"I speak to you, am pleasant with you and what do you do? You blow me off. You have barely mumbled two words to me since I have been here. What IS your problem"  
  
"Oh I think you are mistaken. If you will excuse me, I have work to get.."  
  
"Oh don't EVEN go there, Peter" she interrupted  
  
"It's not Peter, it's Nurse Riggs. NOW, if you will excuse"  
  
"Hold up NURSE RIGGS!" She emphasizes, "I am not through here.."  
  
"Look, I do not have time for.."  
  
Suddenly Emma grabs his arm. She looks up into his eyes, reaches up and kisses him on the lips. He shoves her backwards and she steps back catching her balance. He shakes his shirt like she had just contaminated it with some disease.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? ARE YOU NUTS?" He storms.  
  
Emma just smiles, NOW she has gotten what she wanted, a reaction out of him.  
  
"Oh Peter, you KNOW you enjoyed it"  
  
"NO, I DID NOT!"  
  
"Aww come on, you KNOW you want more"  
  
"What I want is for you to leave me alone" He yells with his face 50 shades of red.  
  
Emma just smiles and stands there. Suddenly, her eyelids narrow.  
  
"No, who do YOU think you are and how DARE you resist me!" She says cunningly.  
  
Peter is furious now. His face is red, he just yells at her. Because the room is soundproof, nobody else around can hear a word being said between the two.  
  
"Look little girl, I know WHO you are and WHERE you come from! You think you have everyone here fooled but I was right about you all along. Just some spoiled little rich girl coming in here trying to play savior to all of these people. BUT, you are just evil to the core and I saw it from the first day I met you! You think you have everyone fooled but you NEVER had me fooled, not for a minute!"  
  
Emma continues to look at him with evil in her eyes. Then proceeds in her cunning manner  
  
"Ok, you think you know me? Huh? You THINK you know me? So, who are you gonna run and tell, hum? Do you think anyone will believe ANYTHING you say if you leave this room and tell what happened in here?"  
  
"So, what are you saying, Emma?"  
  
"Peter, don't mess with me" She says in that same devious voice. I have more money than you and yes, money talks and it talks quickly. You leave this room and tell one person what happened in here and I will make sure that you NEVER work another day in not only this hospital but the State of Pennsylvania, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"  
  
Peter looks at her pathetically and just shakes his head.  
  
"You make me sick and you know what little girl, you do not scare me, not one little bit" he whispers.  
  
Next, he opens the door, turns around to look at her with disgrace and THEN, walks out slamming the door behind him. Emma just stands there and smiles. She opens the door, walks to the back of the hospital and walks up the stairs to collect her purse. Before she leaves, she walks into a restroom down the hall. Making sure nobody is around, she walks in and shuts herself in a stall. Next, she bangs her left knee against the toilet despenser making room for a bruise to form. She tears a hole in her hose where she knocked her knee. Then, she takes the handle that holds the toilet paper and hits it against her chest a couple of times and then across her left eye. She walks out of the stall and to the mirror. No bruises yet, darn! So, she takes her hands and ruffles up her hair to make it look like she was in a fight. Then, takes her make-up and rubs eye shadow on her left eye along with blush. Also, on her chest and knees where she banged them up earlier. She tears on both sleeves of her dress, puts eyedrops in her eyes to make herself teary eyed and walks back downstairs. As she made sure nobody was around, she went and knocked on Dana's door. Dana was sitting at her desk writing in her files.  
  
"Come in" says Dana not looking up.  
  
Emma walks in slowly and Dana looks up. Her eyes light up with shock.  
  
"OMG, Emma! What on earth happened to you?"  
  
Emma starts to cry (but not enough to ruin the make-up job on her eye) and Dana comes over and puts her arms around her. They go and sit on the sofa.  
  
"Dana, it was so horrible" Emma cries  
  
Dana keeps her arms around her and tries to comfort her.  
  
"Emma, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong" Dana says softly  
  
Emma cries "It's Peter"  
  
Dana looks shocked. "Peter? What has he got to do with this?" Dana asks while confused at the same time.  
  
"Oh Dana, He..he.." Emma starts to really turn those tears on now  
  
"Shhh, take your time. What happened?" she asks gently  
  
"Oh Dana, he ATTACKED ME!"  
  
Review Me! Review Me!! Review Me!! Thanks! 


	6. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Except for Emma, I don't own em!  
  
Dana Stowe burst out of her office like a bolt of lightning. She was in a full color four stereo RAGE over the fact that Peter Riggs would do something as horrid as attack her sister in the way that he did. What kind of an animal Is he anyway?  
  
"Ohhhhhhh" Dana seethed, "He will be sorry he EVER looked at me or my sister the wrong way...OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Suddenly, from around the corner, Lu appears just as angry. Why is Lu angry? That little wench Emma kissed Peter right on the lips! This is HER MAN and who did she think she was anyways? Little Miss "I'm all that and a bag of chips!" At that point, she collides right into Dana.  
  
"Dana, get outta my way, I am in no mood for anything." Lu seethed.  
  
Dana's dark eyes turned cold as she faced Lu. "Lu, I have no time for you or any of your stuff either.." Dana snapped.  
  
The two women stood face to face trying not to loose their tempers. It was obvious that they were angry.  
  
"So Dana, where is your sister? When you see her, tell her that I would like to have a few words with her if you do not mind" Lu demanded.  
  
Dana gave her a cold look and stated "WHAT do you want with my sister anyway? It is your irritant so called "significant other" that I am looking for" she says sarcastically.  
  
"What do YOU want with Peter, Dana? Isn't ONE Stowe woman ENOUGH?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me, you have an MD...or do I need to draw a picture?"  
  
"Lu, I have no time for this so if you do not mind, I would really like."  
  
Lu interrupted. "I said, WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH PETER?"  
  
Dana gives Lu a blank stare. She looked at Lu like she had lost her mind.  
  
"Lu, WHERE IS PETER?"  
  
Suddenly Peter walks up and puts his arm around Lu. He is also angry and gives Dana a cold look.  
  
"Dana, we need to talk"  
  
"Oh you bet we do, ROMEO"  
  
"Excuse me? Who do you think."  
  
"Peter, I will give it to you straight:.."  
  
Suddenly, Lana walks up and sees the three in a heated discussion in the middle of the hall. She barges in and interrupts..  
  
"Ah, people, this is a hospital or have you forgotten?"  
  
"Duh Lana, said Lu sarcastically. "I think I know where I am"  
  
Dana turns around and faces Lana and is also really in a mood. "Lana, what do you want?"  
  
"Honey, I thought SOMEONE needed to remind you where you were. You people are so loud that I can hear you from here to Kalamazoo. I guess you people do not care that you are creating a rucus out here, getting on Lana's nerves and.."  
  
Dana is still in a mood. "Lana, go play in traffic."  
  
Lana has had enough and is going home. "You people need to come back tomorrow with better attitudes, I aint putting up with this. Lana don't play and I mean it"  
  
Lana takes off down the hall and Lu, Peter and Dana go into Lu's office. They are still fighting so they go in and Peter shuts the door. Dana is still in a mood when she says "Look, I will just say it since trying to talk to you people in a rational way is beyond comprehension for you. Peter, just so you know that I have sent my sister to the Police Station to press charges"  
  
Peter looks at her with his jaw dropped and stares. Lu pipes up in his defense.  
  
"POLICE STATION? Dana, what are you even TALKING about?"  
  
"Lu, I do not know if you are crazy or just plain stupid. This DID happen to you, to a much worse degree might I add and"  
  
Peter is anxious and trying to calm down. "Dana" he says, "just say it, why is she at the Police station"  
  
It is Dana's turn for her jaw to drop and stare.  
  
"Peter, after what you did to her and you even have the gall to ASK me WHY?"  
  
"Well...yeah. Afterall, she kissed ME in the file room."  
  
Dana is getting mad again."oh NO! Don't try to get out of this one Riggs. I saw what you did to her. Hit her, gave her bruises, tore her dress.."  
  
Now, Lu and Peter looked shocked. They look at Dana like she has lost her mind.  
  
"Dana" Lu says, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
  
Peter steps up to defend himself. "NO WAY! NO WAY DID I TOUCH THAT SERPENT, I WOULD NOT TOUCH HER WITH A 20 FT POLE!" He shrieked.  
  
Dana is furious now and shrieks back "I SAW THE BRUISES, SHE WAS REALLY IN PAIN, WHAT YOU DID WAS BARBARIC, ANIMALISTIC"  
  
Suddenly, the door swings open and slams shut. Of all people, it is Jerkson and he is in a mood of his own. He looks right at Dana and if looks could kill, she would be one dead lady. Everyone is startled as he slams the door and looks at him..  
  
"SO" Jerkson yells, "WHAT IS THIS?"  
  
Peter jumps in "I, uh.we..uh"  
  
Lu interrupts "Emma Stowe is one sociopathic little."  
  
Dana gets angry "Lu, if you say one more word.."  
  
Jerkson interrupts everyone "ENOUGH! WHATEVER IT IS THAT HAS YOU PEOPLE UPSET, WELL, GET OVER IT. If you think this little tantrum in here has you people muffled, you will really lose it once you find out what is going on now. Dr. Delgado, Nurse Riggs, GO HOME! I need to see Dana ALONE right now"  
  
Dana jumps in "Bob, uh, I need to"  
  
Jerkson is angry and not in the mood. "SHUT-UP DANA! Lu, Peter, Good- bye..NOW!"  
  
Jerkson and Dana go up to his office while Peter and Lu leave. Jerkson is angry because they were rejected for the grant for the breast cancer research. They walk and sit in Jerkson's office . Dana sits on the couch and Jerkson gets up and paces back and forth. They were rejected because the application that was sent had been from Mickey and Minnie Mouse...  
  
"Bob, will you PLEASE stop pacing the floor and explain to me WHAT has you so upset"  
  
He flings the application at her. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? I WARNED YOU THAT I WAS NOT TO LOOK STUPID.."  
  
Dana looks at it and looks back up very upset. "Bob, I DID NOT send this. Where in the name of God did you get this?"  
  
"Dana, I am NOT STUPID and I do not know what game you are playing. BUT, you cost us a HUGE SUM of money with this. NOW, when US News and World Report come in a couple of days, we are REALLY going to look like fools. DANA, I WARNED YOU.."  
  
"BOB! I DID NOT FILL THIS OUT! I AM NOT STUPID AND YOU INSINUATING THAT I AM TRYING TO MAKE YOU LOOK STUPID IS ABSURD"  
  
"IS THIS NOT YOUR HANDWRITING? IS THIS NOT YOUR SIGNATURE? DANA, WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO THINK?"  
  
Dana looks at it. It sure does look like her handwriting and signature but she did not fill this out. How in GOD's name did THIS happen? Then, she remembered that she had another copy at home where she keeps her personal files. They could just go back to her place and get the other copy. Oh no, Nick will be there as he said he was going to cook for them tonight. Oh no! If Jerkson comes with her, he will see Nick and they are suppose to be broken up. Hmmmm...she would have to think of a story and fast.  
  
"Bob, just come with me to my place and I will get the application for you. You know I keep back-ups always at home"  
  
Jerkson perks up a little. "Ok, it better be there. Let's go..NOW! I want this mess fixed. I am NOT to look stupid"..  
  
Dana goes to collect her things and Jerkson collects his. In the meantime, Emma shows up at Dana's all cleaned up from before except for the bruises she self-inflicted and of course, never went to the Police. Why waste her time when she could go by Dana's and grab a few minutes alone with Nick. Emma stands at the door and knocks on it. Nick answers it  
  
"Hi Emma" says Nick. "What brings you over here?"  
  
"Nick, I just wanted to come over and say hello. May I come in?"  
  
"Certainly" says Nick politely and they walk into the apartment.  
  
Review me!! Review me!! Thanks Much!! 


	7. Betrayal

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Lifetime, Whoppi and Strong Medicine. I do not own them with the exception of Emma Stowe.  
  
WARNING: This material contains use of a prescribed medication called Ativan or aka Lorazepam (I think that is how it is spelled). Anyhoo, this is used for entertainment purposes ONLY in this material and is NOT used to glorify drug use or to encourage it. DO NOT use this drug or try this at home unless under the care of a Physician. It is a sedative used for people who suffer from anxiety or panic attacks and is NOT to be used or mixed with alcohol as that intensifies the effect of the drug. PLEASE DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!  
  
Emma enters Dana's apartment which has the smell of pasta. Nick leads her into the kitchen area where he is baking lasagna. He offers Emma a glass of wine and he takes one for himself. Then, they walk into the living room and sit on the sofa. The room is dim with the exception of a lamp on in a corner of the room.  
  
"So..Nick", coos Emma." What is that baking in the oven?"  
  
"Umm..lasagna, I told Dana I would make her some."  
  
"Oh, a man that can cook. You know, I really like that in a man". She continues to purr.  
  
Nick blushes and she scoots closer to him on the couch. He does not move but squirms a little. Emma continues to flirt with him in that seductive manner.  
  
"Oh Nick, are you bashful?"  
  
"Uh, no.."  
  
"Don't be! I don't bite...loosen up. Come on, tell me about yourself.."  
  
"What is there to tell?"  
  
"Well, one thing that has crossed my mind and has bothered me is why Jerkson gives you so much grief"  
  
"Aw, he doesn't really mean it" Nicks says brushing it off...  
  
"Aw Nick, sure he does! I know that he is furious that you are with Dana again"  
  
Nick "jumps back" and looks shocked. THAT was between himself, Dana and Jerkson. Dana KNEW that his job was on the line if they were found out. She swore she would not mention it. However, he is more stunned and puzzled than anything.  
  
"Emma..where did you hear that?" He exclaims.  
  
"Oh Nick, it is no big deal.."  
  
"Who told you that Emma?"  
  
Emma bats her eyelashes and puts on a sly smile. She continues to coo as she speaks.  
  
"Oh...a little birdie but don't worry Nick, it is all safe with me"  
  
"Who was the little birdie Emma, was it Dana?"  
  
"Nick, silly boy..one thing you need to understand is that there are no secrets between sisters"  
  
"You mean DANA TOLD YOU?" He starts to explode.  
  
Emma gets up and pats him on the shoulder. Nick sits upward and buries his face between the palm of his hands. HE starts to sweat and has all kinds of emotions coming at him. How could Dana betray him this way? What was she thinking? Dana, the love of his life, how could she do this? Meanwhile, Emma is in the kitchen grabbing two more wine glasses and pours the wine from the bottle. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a tiny pill box. She takes three ativan pills that she has and puts them in a wine glass and lets them dissolve. She was determined to have Nick, even if it meant slipping him a few sedatives. She walks back into the living room, sits his glass down on the coffee table and pats him on the back.  
  
"Nick, talk to me.."  
  
"Emma, what you told me was kept between myself, Dana and Jerkson. I could lose my job if Jerkson ever found out about this. GOSH, HOW COULD DANA BETRAY ME THIS WAY? HOW??"  
  
Oh Nick, it is not what you think. Dana and I were talking and it just slipped out. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Just relax..here, have a drink.  
  
She hands him the wine glasses and he DOWNS the wine. She sits back and looks pleased.  
  
"Emma, I could get into so much trouble. I need this job, how could Dana do this?? I cannot believe she would betray me and put my job on the line"  
  
"Niiiiiccccckkkkkk...hon, NOBODY will find out. Dana let is slip, she did not mean to tell me. I can promise you. Relax and just think of something really pleasant. My sister would NEVER hurt you this way"  
  
Nick leans back on the couch and suddenly, feels really drowsy. He looks up and the room is spinning. What is going on? His thinking becomes "mushy" as his thoughts are running together. He feels very weak and starts to lose feeling in his body.  
  
"Emma, I..uh..I"  
  
"OH NICK! What is WRONG? Emma looks surprised as her face and eyes light up.  
  
"I.uh, I don't feel so good. Do you mind if I lie down?"  
  
"Nick, let me help you"  
  
Emma takes him and helps him to lie down. Satisfied, she sits on the side of the couch. She bends down and puts her lips to his. As she kisses him, she hears the door slam, hard. Dana is standing there and is furious by what she sees. Nick is asleep obviously. Emma looks up, shocked...  
  
"DANA! What are you doing here"  
  
"I LIVE HERE EMMA OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?" Dana yells.  
  
Emma tries to cover it up.  
  
"Dana" she stammers. I, uh, it is not what it looks like.." Emma stammers.  
  
Dana is NOT satisfied with this one.  
  
"It looks to me like you are trying to kiss my boyfriend. Why is he asleep anyway?"  
  
"I was not kissing him and I was not" Emma starts to explain.  
  
Suddenly, the telephone rings. It is Lu on the other end and she is out of breath. Dana picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello" she says impatiently  
  
"Dana..." Lu tries to say as she is out of breath.  
  
"Lu? Lu? What's wrong? Where are you?"  
  
"Still at the hospital" she tries to say..  
  
"I thought you and Peter left.."  
  
"We did but came back...look, I will make it quick. Jerkson was in a wreck. A bad one...PLEASE GET DOWN HERE, NOW!"  
  
PLEASE review me! Thanks! 


	8. OMG Jerkson!

Disclaimer: Except for Emma and the ER Doctor's, I do not own these characters. Will return them in great shape when I am done.  
  
Dana swirls into the parking garage and runs to the ER at RHWC. She is out of breath as she enters the front entrance. Running down the hall, she hears the familiar voice of LU.  
  
"OK" shouts Lu. "Lets get him off this ambulance and into the ER. We need to do emergency surgery! There is an open wound to the head and a hemorrhage is taking place right at the brain."  
  
Dana catches up to see Lu and the ambulance guys rushing to the ER with Jerkson, all covered in blood, under blankets. One is holding to his head as they run down the hall. Lu is leading the charge. Dana runs up to her.  
  
"LU!" yells Dana  
  
Lu turns to see Dana.  
  
"Dana" she yells. "Jerkson has a hemorrhage to the head. He needs to go into emergency surgery. Come on, we need to find an a neurologist and someone to administer the anesthesia"  
  
"Where is Peter?" yells Dana  
  
"He is coming, I rode with Jerkson in the ambulance. Come on, we need to get his vitals again"  
  
They enter the ER. A neurologist and anesthesiologist run over. Lu gives the call.  
  
"On my count...1, 2 and"  
  
On the count, they move Jerkson from the gurney to the table. Peter rushes in and takes his vitals again..  
  
"BP: 170/120, pulse: 110, respiration: 100. Yells Peter  
  
"Oh gosh, his vitals are so high but if we do not do surgery now, we could lose him" States Lu  
  
"Lu, get him under, it looks like a possible stroke to me. Let's do what we can and take a chance"  
  
The Neurologist/Surgeon and Anesthesiologist come over and take over. Also, They bring a team over to help them asking Lu, Peter and Dana to leave. The anesthesiologist gives Jerkson some stuff to put him under and Lu, Dana and Peter go out to the waiting room. Peter goes to get some coffee for everyone.  
  
"Oh boy" says Lu  
  
"What happened?" asks Dana  
  
"We were going home and we saw this car practically fall into the river off of that bridge that hits the turnpike. We recognized the car and I told Peter to pull over as I had a bad feeling about this. So, we did and we recognized the plates on the back, we knew it was Jerkson as it had "CHFOFSTAFF" on it.  
  
"I take you called 911"  
  
Yes, Peter did. We got out of the car and saw Jerkson. However, we could not pull him out as he was on the brink of falling into the river. Also, you could tell he was injured. When the ER and cops came, they were able to get him out of the car. So, they plied their way through and got him out. He was not conscious at all" Lu gets out all at once.  
  
OMG, how terrible. He was on his way to my place to get the grant stuff. What about his vitals?"  
  
"They have gone up since we got him here. I am afraid he may have a heart attack or something"  
  
"Well, that hemorrhage in his head indicates a possible stroke also"  
  
"I know. I rode in the ambulance with them and Peter drove the car here"  
  
"Oh Lu. Were you able to reach his family?" "I tried to call his house but his housekeeper said that his wife was at Duke in North Carolina undergoing some treatment for her MS"  
  
"Yeah, she was under some clinical trials there. What about the kids?"  
  
"Once I told the housekeeper, she arranged for them to stay with his sister. We need to call her"  
  
Peter walks up at this point and gives them coffee.  
  
"Ladies" he says, "I will make the phone calls. See what needs to be done"  
  
Peter goes to his personnel file that Lana has at her desk and looks up the name and number of Duke and his sister's home. He starts to make the calls to his family. Dana and Lu sip on coffee and say a prayer together for Jerkson to pull through. At this point, one of the Dr's comes out into the waiting area.  
  
"Hi, is any of Jerkson's family coming? We are about to go into surgery and I need to speak to the next of kin." The Doctor states.  
  
"No, his wife is at Duke dealing with some MS stuff. Peter is calling his sisters as the housekeeper was taking them over there" Dana says  
  
"OK, well, since you are Dr's, I will pass this along to you. Jerkson has had a stroke and is a hemorrhage in his brain. There is a clot there that is hemorrhaging and we are getting that under control now."  
  
"And??" says Lu  
  
"Well, we are risking a lot but we need to get him under and into surgery, the sooner the better. We are trying to stabilize his vitals, which is hard. At this point, his condition is critical. I do not know the outcome but if we do not get him NOW, it could be a whole lot worse"  
  
"Thanks so much. We will be here and will try to get his family. Please keep us posted," says Dana  
  
"I will do my best," states the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor goes back to surgery and Peter comes back over to sit beside Lu. Dana sits on the couch across from them. For a while, they just think and pray. Even though Jerkson is scum, they still want him to pull through as his wife is sick and he has children. Suddenly, Dana looks up and Lu and Peter.  
  
"Guys" says Dana  
  
"Yeah" says Lu  
  
"I owe you an apology, a big one"  
  
Peter looks up, curiously. "Oh, you do?" he asks playing dumb.  
  
"Peter, don't make me gravel," says Dana. "Yes, an apology, for the way I behaved this afternoon"  
  
"Dana, don't worry about it," says Lu  
  
"Peter, I accused you of some serious things earlier. I should have gotten all of the facts before making accusations. I guess with it being my sister and all, I kind of went bezerk and was not thinking"  
  
"Dana, it's ok. Not a problem. After what we have seen tonight, that is the least of my worries," states Peter.  
  
"I know but it was wrong of me and even though I have my pride, I can still admit when I am wrong"  
  
"Well, how did you come to realize it was not me?"  
  
"When I walked into my own home and found Emma place her lips on Nick as he was falling asleep"  
  
"Oh Dana" says Lu. "I am so sorry.."  
  
"It's ok. She did not make it to the police station; she was to busy seducing Nick. I still see it and get mad. Funny thing, there were not any scratches on her when I saw her. All cleaned up and everything."  
  
"Dana. Can I say something and not meaning it in a bad or offensive way?" says Lu.  
  
"What is it Lu?" says Dana  
  
"Dana, your sister has some real problems, serious problems. It scares me that she is in the helping profession and having these issues that are not resolved"  
  
Dana sits quietly. Peter nods his head in agreement and they sit and look at one another. Lu and Peter waiting for Dana to jump them with words and Dana trying to be as tactful as she can. As they wait for her verbal comeback, she surprises them with what she says.  
  
"You are right, she does have problems. I have known it, my brother has known it and my parents, and especially my father has always tried to excuse it. Emma has always felt like she had to have everything that I have or had. It is like she is in some sick competition with me or something"  
  
"Why?" asks Lu? "She has a lot going for her also if she would just get herself together"  
  
"Well, growing up, it was suggested that she see a counselor for her behavior but my parents did not want the embarrassment that ties into that. Or what they feel is embarrassing. They denied it and for a long time, I did as well. Some of it is probably my own fault"  
  
Lu interrupts "Dana, don't blame yourself. You have no control over what Emma does or wants to do"  
  
"I know but she always was expected to do what I did and live up to those expectations that were placed on her. I guess we were so busy pushing her that she never got her own needs met or something. I am no shrink so I cannot really say"  
  
"So Dana" asks Peter. "Where is she now?"  
  
Dana suddenly realizes that she left Emma ALONE with Nick sleeping as she was in such a hurry to get to the RHWC to help with Jerkson.  
  
"Oh no, I need to go back and get her away from Nick. Guys, what was I thinking?"  
  
"Dana, go ahead, Peter and I will be here. We will go try to talk to Jerkson's family and wait and see what happens. We will call you also when anything develops here."  
  
Dana thanks them and leaves out the door to the parking lot. Peter and Lu continue to sit, pray and drink coffee while they wait on Jerkson. About 45 minutes later, the Doctor comes out again. Peter and Lu walk up to him.  
  
"Dr. Delgado, Nurse Riggs, I have some news and it is not good"  
  
Review Me!!! Review Me!! Review Me!!! Thanks Much!! 


	9. Uh oh, CATFIGHT!

Disclaimer: I don't own em! Well, except for Emma, our resident nutcase! Oh yeah, the cops also..  
  
AN: There may be some scenes in this chapter that I would recommend you NOT trying at home. Keep in mind that this is fiction and NOT reality. Please use good judgment when reading this. Thank you!  
  
Dana is running towards her apartment out of breath. She stops at her her door and breathes heavily. Whew! She was at the hospital waiting to hear how Jerkson was going to pull through. He experienced a stroke earlier in the evening. She stands and continues to catch her breath and can hear what is going on inside the apartment.  
  
In the meantime, Emma has her arms around Nick and he is trying to pull away. This makes Emma lean harder..he is still incredibly groggy from the ativan that she snuck into his drink earlier.  
  
"Nick, please take me"..  
  
"Emma, this is not right, not right at all.."  
  
"Dana does not love you, I do! I will give you the world Nick" Emma trails off..  
  
Nick is still groggy as he responds. He is not quite oriented at this point which makes him not aware of what he is actually doing. As Emma leans into him, he gives in and kisses her back. At this point, Dana walks in and is NOT a happy camper..  
  
"SO! WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" says Dana incredulously..  
  
Nick and Emma look up surprised.  
  
"Dana! I thought you were.."  
  
Dana flashes a look of disgust at Emma. Emma stands up and faces Dana. The two look as if they are ready to go into one heck of a catfight. Emma gives her a sly smile and begins her antics..  
  
"So Dana, as you can see, Nick loves me. He wants me," she says hatefully.  
  
Dana rolls her eyes and tries not to laugh. She is mad and you can hear it in her tone. Mad but calm.  
  
"Emma, you are pathetic, so pathetic"  
  
Emma looks shocked. She begins her own hateful tongue-lashing.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong Dana? Are you jealous? Jealous because I have Nick and he loves me? You know, you have always been so jealous"  
  
"Emma, SHUT UP!" Yells Dana  
  
"Oh what's wrong? Is Dana not getting her way? Can she not handle that for ONCE, she is not the best?" Emma taunts.  
  
"Emma, listen to yourself. Look at yourself. You are pathetic! Nick does not love you and God only knows WHAT you slipped him to cause him to pass out like that'  
  
"Dana, It's YOU!" Emma points a finger accusingly  
  
"Emma, you are crazy! You need help, real help"  
  
Emma laughs her evil laugh. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Help, do I NEED to spell it out for you?" Says Dana.  
  
"Dana Stowe, Dr. Dana Stowe...you cannot handle it. You lost and you cannot..."  
  
Suddenly, Nick sits up and it trying to orient himself. He looks really confused and puzzled. He sits up and looks at both Emma and Dana and trying to rub his eyes.he is groggy but coming too..  
  
"Hey! Whas goin on?" groggles Nick  
  
Dana comes over and puts her arm around Nick. Emma comes to the other side and does the same thing.  
  
"Nick, Nick, are you okay?" Says Dana  
  
"Oh honey, my Nick..Darling..you gave me such a fright!" purrs Emma  
  
Nick looks at Emma with disgust. He is coming to and realizes she did something to knock him out. He is not sure what exactly went on but has a gut feeling that it is not good. He also knows that Emma is just downright crazy. He gives her that look and she just looks back at him.  
  
"Get away from me, Emma..NOW!" growls Nick.  
  
"Nick honey, I love.."  
  
"Oh get a grip! I know what you did, you drugged me." Nick accuses Emma  
  
Emma looks all shocked and surprised. She bats her eyelashes and comes towards Nick again.  
  
"Darling, what are you thinking?" purrs Emma  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME EMMA, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO TO JAIL I SUGGEST YOU BACK OFF OF ME" Threatens Nick loudly  
  
Emma starts to back off. She holds her hands up like she is being held up with a gun.  
  
"Nick, I do not know..you are mistaken."  
  
"YOU DO NOT THINK I DO NOT KNOW WHAT SEDATIVES ARE? SEDATIVES AND ALCOHOL AT THAT? I AM A DR FOR CRIMANY SAKES!"  
  
"Nick, I love you! You and me, just you and me." Emma begs..  
  
Emma starts walking backwards as Nick walks forwards. They back off into the patio outside. Nick is loud and Emma is trying to make nice..Dana is following Nick.  
  
"Emma" Dana says softly. "Emma, it was you. Peter did not rape you, you made it look like a rape"  
  
"Shut up Dana, you do not know WHAT you are talking about"  
  
"You, You had everyone at work in such an uproar. Did you know that Jerkson had a stroke tonight? Peter and Lu are with him."  
  
"So, I never liked Jerkson anyways.."  
  
"Emma, that is not the point"  
  
"Dana, you are really getting on my last nerve. Besides, I did it all for Nick"  
  
Dana and Nick look at her like she had really lost her mind.  
  
"HUH?" Dana and Nick say at the same time..  
  
"Oh yes, all for you sweetheart. I overheard Jerkson threatening you about your relationship with Dana and I felt that he was being his usual self. He would not have it and I did not want you to leave. Well, I had to divert his attention off of you so I made up the story with Peter and the rape. Yeah, that got the focus off of you"  
  
"Emma, how could you" Asks Dana.  
  
"Oh, but I was only half done at that point" Emma smirks.  
  
Dana and Nick still look confused  
  
"Yes Dana, it was time you paid up. Remember the files for the grant?"  
  
Dana looks at her and she and Nick still look puzzled.  
  
"Oh now DON'T looks so shocked! I thought I would help you out so I was the one who went in and messed it up. Yes, I did it so Nick and Jerkson would keep the focus off of Nick and on you. You DESERVED IT AFTERALL"  
  
Dana and Nick still look puzzled and Emma backs back to the rail at the end of the patio.  
  
"Emma, why?" asks Dana  
  
"Because, everything has ALWAYS gone your way little miss perfect! You were always the BEST and use to make me feel like crap. It was always Dana, Dana, DANA! Yes, I worked hard but in the eyes of mother and daddy, I could never measure up. You made me feel so bad Dana, always outdoing me. Always taking away MY GLORY and MY PLACE IN THE SPOTLIGHT!"  
  
Dana reaches towards Emma with her hand. Nick stands behind Dana.  
  
"Emma" Dana says softly, come here. Let's talk this out..  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SUCK UP! DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Emma yells  
  
"Emma, come on," says Nick..  
  
Emma looks down towards the ground, which is like 20 ft down. She looks back at Nick and cries. She holds on to the rail and cries and continues to look at Nick.  
  
"Nick, I love you, please say you love me"  
  
"Emma, come over here and step away from the rail. Lets talk this out"  
  
"Nick, don't you love me?" Emma whines pathetically  
  
"Emma, come over here," says Nick  
  
"NICK! SAY YOU LOVE ME OR I WILL JUMP FROM HERE" Yells Emma  
  
Dana and Nick BOTH look freaked and try to reason with her. Emma's yelling can be heard all over Philly.  
  
"NICK, SAY YOU LOVE ME AND NOT DANA.. SAY IT!"  
  
"Emma, lets talk.."  
  
"NO! SAY IT! YOU LOVE ME AND NOT DANA! SAY IT OR I WILL JUMP!"  
  
"Emma" Dana says. "Please come down, let us help you"  
  
"SHUT UP LIL MISSES PERFECT! YOU HAVE TO HAVE IT ALL AND NOW YOU HAVE TO HAVE NICK! GO AWAY DANA, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the door bursts open. Two cops come in through the front door. They are armed. Another two come up from behind Emma as a ladder from the fire truck is raising them up to her down below. Dana and Nick look startled and Emma starts to yell as the two firemen grab her from behind and bring her down. They get her to the ground, put her in restraints and place her in an ambulance.  
  
"Maam" says one of the cops "We came as a neighbor down below called 911. They said they heard a woman up here threatening to jump."  
  
Dana and Nick hug one another and tell the story to the cops. They decide to have Emma committed to the state mental health hospital for evaluation. One of the cops is a notary and he brings out the commitment papers for Dana to fill out. Dana calls her parents in VA, tells them to come to Philly and to meet Emma at the state hospital. Emma is taken away by ambulance and the cops leave. Dana and Nick are still freaked but they continue to hug one another as they are still trying to calm down. In the meantime, the phone rings and Dana pulls away to answer it. It is Lu...  
  
"Dana, WHERE have you been? Says Lu. "Get on down to the ER, Jerkson is coming to here. A miracle has happened..."  
  
Review me please!! Thanks much ( 


	10. Jerkson's Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own em!  
  
Dana and Nick are rushing into Rittenhouse and they meet Lu and Peter in the waiting room. They are out of breath, tired as they approach them.  
  
"Lu..Peter." Dana says as she is breathing heavily for air  
  
Lu comes over and hugs Dana.  
  
"Dana! You will NEVER believe this!"  
  
Dana looks puzzled. Nick comes over at this point.  
  
"Lu, Peter.what is going on? What is up with Jerkson, is he okay?"  
  
They all go and sit in the lobby area. Peter goes to get more coffee for everyone. Lu starts to talk to them about Jerkson.  
  
Guys, Jerkson is going to be okay! They did emergency surgery on him and he had a stroke as he was hemorrhaging from the brain. Actually, they were afraid of not catching this and he would lose a lot of blood in the process. After surgery, his vitals dropped to an all time low. This is uncommon with a stroke as when having a stroke, your blood pressure is sky high"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Lu..we know that...come on, tell us," urges Dana  
  
"So, they were on the verge of losing him and suddenly, it was like a miracle. His vitals started to register as normal! He was miraculously stabilized!"  
  
"WHAT?" Dana and Nick both exclaimed  
  
"Yes, he remained stable and the Dr. came out and told us what had happened. Jerkson is going to be okay!"  
  
Peter comes back with coffee and they are all trying to deal with the shock of this whole thing. Suddenly, the Dr. comes back out  
  
"Well, it looks like Jerkson is going to be okay after all. He continues to hold stable and is waking up"  
  
"Has anyone contacted his family?" Dana asks  
  
"Yes, as you know, his wife is at Duke undergoing some clinical trials for MS. But, we spoke with the woman who is caring for the kids and told her. She will be passing the news along to other family members."  
  
"Can he have any visitors?" asks Lu  
  
"Yes, you all can go in and see him one at a time for a few minutes. He has really been though an ordeal tonight and needs his rest. We are going to keep him in here for a while to make sure he is stable and work with him towards a plan for physical therapy. Right now, we are doing what we can to make sure he stays out of a coma. That is the last place he needs to go"  
  
Peter, Lu, Dana and Nick go to his room and wish him well. However, Jerkson is groggy and is like a zombie so what he is saying does not make sense or a whole lot anyways. Dana walks in and stands by his bed.  
  
"Jerkson" she says softly  
  
Jerkson opens his eyes and on the monitor, you can see his pulse start to race a little.  
  
"Dana...Dana" Jerkson says groggily.  
  
"You know, you really gave us a scare tonight. How are ya doing?"  
  
"Oh...ugh..I am so sleepy and feel groggy"  
  
"The anesthesia is wearing off. You will be here for a while and you are aware of what they will do to treat you"  
  
Suddenly, Jerkson tries to grab her wrist but because of the stroke, cannot grab properly. So, he lightly touches her wrist. She was trying to pull away but can see he had something to say.  
  
"Dana, I love you more than I can ever say"  
  
"Jerkson, get some rest, these drugs are affecting your train of thought and you are not coherent"  
  
"Dana, please Dana. I love you. I have always loved you. I plan to leave my wife at some point as she is driving me nuts. Dana, I have always loved you, I dream about you, I."  
  
Dana stops him in mid sentence  
  
"Jerkson, you need to rest and pull yourself together"  
  
"No Dana, I love you. I cannot get you out of my head. My thoughts, my dreams, my everything Dana. I pulled through this for you Dana. I cannot stop thinking about you. I want you day and night. Please, please leave Nick and come to me Dana. You are my everything. I love you, I think of you in the morning, noon and night. I cannot go on without you"  
  
Dana suddenly looks at him and begins to realize that this is not the drugs talking here. Jerkson means everything he is saying to her.  
  
"Jerkson, listen to me. I care about you as a friend. I am with Nick and I love him very much."  
  
"Dana, no! You love me, please say you love me!"  
  
"Jerkson, I cannot say that because I don't love you. Your wife is my friend and I would not do anything to hurt her or get in her way here.."  
  
"Dana, I do not love her, I love you. I think of you always, I fantasize about you. I do not know if I can go on like this. Dana, please say you love me"  
  
"Jerkson, I know you have had a crush on me for a long time and I know you have wanted Nick and I apart as well"  
  
"Biancavella is not nearly the man that I am, he is a twit Dana. You deserve so much better"  
  
"Look, I love Nick, I belong with him, I know this. Jerkson, this is not right, you have a wife and family that really cares about you and needs you"  
  
"Dana, I cannot stop. I look at photos of you and go wild. I see you everyday and it takes all I have not to take you as mine. The sun rises with you Dana and sets with you as well. You make me feel like a man...I love you. I ride by your apartment sometimes and it tears me up to know that I cannot have you. Everything you have ever written to me or given me, I have kept..in a lock box for safety.  
  
Dana looks at him with a strange look..  
  
"Jerkson...what do you mean you ride by my apartment? You keep things I have given you in a lock box?"  
  
"Dana, it pains me so much that I cannot have you. I have a shirt of yours that I keep with me and I take it everyday and keep it close to me. Please say you will leave Nick.."  
  
Dana looks at him and is trying to digest the fact that Jerkson is confessing to her that he is obsessing over her. She starts to get chills down her back at the thought of this.  
  
"Jerkson, what you are feeling for me is not love."  
  
"Dana, it is. It really is. I love you and I have been wanting to tell you for so long. But I could not so I allowed you into my fantasies and created my own world around you. I deserve your love and you deserve someone like me." Dana starts to back off a little and gets kind of frank with him.  
  
"Look Jerkson, what you have is not love. You are keeping a shirt of mine, locking everything up in a lock box that I have ever given you, riding by my home, having fantasies...this is not love, it is obsession. Jerkson, you really need some help here."  
  
"Dana, say you love me, I need you. I survived this for you. YOU pulled me through this. I can give you the world. Nick cannot give you anything. I cannot stop thinking about you. Dana, please say you will take me"  
  
"Jerkson, I can't. I love Nick and he and I are together. I love him. You do not love me and you need to come to terms with this. "  
  
Suddenly, Jerkson looks mad. Despite being groggy on the meds, he is still Jerkson and his true colors are coming through.  
  
"Dana, it is like this. Either you leave Nick and say you will come to me or both of you can find another job"  
  
Dana looks at him like he flipped out.  
  
"WHAT" she says incredulously.  
  
"That's right, I cannot go on seeing the two of you like this and I have warned you both. I will not allow this romance to go on in my hospital. Either you love me or you find another place of employment"  
  
Dana looks at him and sees that despite the meds, he is not playing here. What she sees before her is a sick man. A man trapped in what he thinks is love but is really a world of delusion. It hits her at that point that this is a man who is evil to the core. A man who would leave his wife and family to be with her. His feelings for her are not love, they are obsession. Jerkson is not a man capable of love but of only manipulation and games. A man who is very, very sick.  
  
"Jerkson, maybe you should rethink all of this when your mind is more coherent. You are not thinking straight right now. Give the drugs time to wear off"  
  
"No Dana, this is what has been on my mind for a long time. I do not care about my wife; I hope she never comes home. My kids? I do not have time for them anyways. Nick? He is a sorry excuse for a Doctor and has never given me the respect I deserve. I deserve you and you deserve me. What is it going to be Dana, me or Bianciavella?"  
  
Dana continues to look at him and then walks over to the window as she sees the sun rising outside. Morning is breaking and none of them have had any rest. She continues to think and what he has just said confirms her feelings. She thinks about Emma and her deep-rooted hatred and jealousy she has for her. She thinks of what has happened since Emma came to RHWC and how her world has been torn. She thinks of what she did to Peter and the lies she has told. Also, the seduction of Nick. She reflects and realizes all of the changes that have occurred in the last few weeks. She turns and sees Jerkson has fallen back asleep and that a nurse has come in to take his vitals. She leaves Dana at the window with her thoughts and tears start to trickle down her face. She tries to rationalize everything that has happened. Emma and her hatred, Jerkson and his distorted view of life and his confession. She thought she had people she could trust and care for in her life. What happened to make such a discovery that these people were not who she thought they were? What did she miss before that she is just now realizing? Her world has gone into such a tailspin and she does not know where to turn. Suddenly, Nick walks in and puts his arms around her and holds her. He sees she is crying and he continues to hold her as they watch the day come to life. Soon, Lana would be coming in and none of them have slept a wink during the night. He takes her and keeps his arms around her as they walk down the halls, elevators and towards the car. Peter and Lu have already gone home to get ready for work. Also, to make sure Marc has gotten off to school. They get into the car and drive off at 7:15am. As they turn on the radio, they hear an interruption with an announcement about Jerkson. Both are taken back and surprised.  
  
"This just in..RHWC Chief Of Staff Dr. Robert Jackson was in a car accident last evening around 7pm. He was rushed to RWHC for observation and emergency surgery due to a stroke. Dr's were able to stabilize him during the night. However, at 6:55am this morning, he went into cardiac arrest and died due to complications arising from the stroke. Dr Jackson did not survive and was pronounced dead at 7:00am this morning. We will keep you updated as developments continue on the situation." At this point, Dana and Nick turn onto the road that will take them back to the apartment. More shock has occurred and they are surprised that Jerkson up and passed away.  
  
"Dana, I cannot believe it, I thought he was doing well and a miracle had occurred. Wow, cardiac arrest, we had just left him and this occurred as we were leaving the hospital. Can you believe it?"  
  
Dana turns her head towards the window and looks out. Tears once again run down her face. She begins to speak softly.  
  
"Nick, I feel that Jerkson died because of a broken heart."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!! THANKS MUCH!!! 


	11. Lana Never Misses A Beat!

Disclaimer: Don't own em! Never have and never will! Enjoy writing about em so just borrowing them and promise to return em when I am done (  
  
A couple of days have gone by since Jerkson passed away. It is afternoon in Philly and Dana is sitting at her desk with files piled up from patients. She is so tired and it shows, as she has not slept for the past two nights. Trying to digest everything at once has been hard and she has wondered if counseling would do any good to help clear her mind and try to cope again. Nick was offered a job at Manhattan General the day before and he wanted her to come with him. So, the thought of life without Nick around was another bridge to hurdle over. Boy, when bad things happen, they come in spades! Dana looks at the files and just wants to collapse. Who can concentrate?? Things have been really quiet around RWHC since Emma rocked the house and Jerkson passed away. Some things will never be the same, it all is so apparent. Plus, she heard from her friend Andy Campbell, who is coming back to the States after working as a Military doctor in Afghanistan and is really interested in coming to work at RWHC and talked to Dana about keeping her eyes open for anything to come up. Boy, can things change and so fast!  
  
As Dana is trying to stay focused, Lu walks in with a couple of subs. She puts one in front of Dana and sits in the chair, which is placed in front of Dana's desk. Lu sits down and they both start to eat.  
  
"Dana" says Lu, "Are you okay? You look really drained"  
  
"I am fine Lu, just really tired."  
  
"I know and I understand. Look, if you need to talk..."  
  
"Thanks Lu" Dana says cutting her off. "Hey, I am surprised that you are not with a patient right now"  
  
"Yeah, so am I. But I actually have some free time right now and besides, I am a little wiped out myself" says Lu  
  
"I guess everything that happened around here has gotten the best of all of us," stated Dana.  
  
"Yeah, it has been rather rough," agrees Lu. "Dana, I do not hold you responsible for anything that happened, you were just as victimized as the rest of us here"  
  
Dana smiles softly. "Thanks Lu. I appreciate that"  
  
"How is Emma doing?" asks Lu out of concern  
  
"She is okay, they are transporting her back to Virginia. My parents are going to put her in a hospital in Richmond. Well, mom is anyways, dad has never been in tune with these type of things." "I am glad she is going to be okay. Has she always had problems like this?"  
  
Dana sits for a minute and thinks. All sorts of memories flood through her mind.  
  
"Come to think of it, she has always had her quirks. She is the baby and in our home, there is so much competition to be the best at everything! Well, I excelled and so did our brother but Emma was more of a free spirit I guess you would say. She was never really disciplined and my parents use to stay on her so much."  
  
"Yeah, I guess being the youngest, she felt like the least loved or something?"  
  
"I do not know if it is so much that or what. She has always had a better relationship with our brother but with me, it was different. It was like our parents always compared us and always expected her to be the same person I was. The thing is that she is not. I guess she has always lived in my shadow or something. She has always had some resentment towards me and I am not exactly Mother Teresa when it comes to emotional things"  
  
"Dana, don't sell yourself so short. You are compassionate; it just does not show as often. I do hope Emma will be okay though. I am glad she is getting help"  
  
"Well, it is an embarrassment to my parents, especially my dad. But, to be honest, I am also. Despite all of this, I still love her, she is my little sister. I just wish that we had not been raised with so many should's, should not's and to be the best at everything and to excel, make the family look good, do nothing to make us look foolish"  
  
Suddenly, Lana walks in with a sub of her own and sits down in the chair beside Lu. She begins to eat and talk as well.  
  
"So, what are you girls up to?"  
  
"Hi Lana" says Dana  
  
"Hey you, not a lot here. Just some female bonding" says Lu  
  
"So, ladies, do you think things will ever be the same around here again?" asks Lana  
  
Lu and Dana look at one another puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean Lana" they both ask.  
  
Lana rolls her eyes and sits up straight. She starts spilling her guts to them.  
  
"Look, nothing gets passed Lana. She knows everything. I know that Emma came in here and fouled up the grant. I know that she cried rape on Peter when she was pulling a fast one. I know that she was after Nick and tried to seduce him. I know that Jerkson did not allow you (looking at Dana) and Nick to have a thing going on and and threatened to fire you both if you did not cool things off. I also know that Jerkson had some sick obsession with you too Dana."  
  
Both Dana and Lu look at Lana and their mouths drop in unison. After all, Lana has lain low the past few weeks and the night when everything snowballed, she was out on a date with a guy she met online. So, how did she know all of this?  
  
"Lana, how did you know all of this? You were not really around much and a couple of nights ago when everything broke loose, you were not to be found!" Dana exclaimed.  
  
Lu starts laughing and Dana looks puzzled. Lu explains  
  
"Dana, have you not figured out that Lana knows EVERYTHING that goes on in this place? She knows more than I do!"  
  
Lana looks at Lu and laughs and says, "Kid, you know me too well. All too well."  
  
Dana still looks confused. Lana explains.  
  
"Dr Stowe, when you work the administrative duties, you know everything about everybody. People leave telltale signs all over the place. Phone calls, trash, incoming and outgoing mail...Lana knows all and never misses a beat!"  
  
Dana looks at Lana with eyes wide open.  
  
"Lana, that is impressive. I guess I never thought of it that way."  
  
"Yeah and I also hope Emma is going to be okay. She is not a bad kid, just a little messed up. I think she felt that she had to live up to unrealistic expectations that she thought you had for her"  
  
"Really?" Asks Dana incredulously  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard it in her all the time. She would get so frustrated and want to everything so perfectly and I kept telling her to relax. Actually, I think she wanted your approval on everything"  
  
Dana still looks at Lana like she could not believe what she was hearing.  
  
"But Lana, she tried to ruin me and everyone else around here. Looked at the chaos she made in this place."  
  
"Yeah, but that was because she felt so inadequate. Like she would never measure up. So, in order to be on top, she had to ruin everyone around her," stated Lana.  
  
Lu looks impressed and says to Lana. "You are GOOD woman, maybe YOU should consider the helping profession?"  
  
Lana laughs and pokes at Lu's shoulder.  
  
"Kid, NOTHING escapes Lana and I have thought of going back to school"  
  
Dana and Lu look at one another and smile  
  
"Really" says Dana  
  
"When did you decide this Lana and WHY didn't you tell me sooner?" says Lu  
  
"Lana tells when Lana is ready to tell. Now you know. Plus, I think I will take some psychology classes and see how far I get"  
  
Lu hugs Lana at this point.  
  
"If there is one thing you know Lana, it is people. That is great news, congrats!"  
  
"I am proud to hear that Lana, I think you well do well," adds Dana  
  
Lana smiles and stands up and walks to the door throwing her trash from lunch in the wastebasket beside the door. She turns around and opens the door. Before walking out she makes a statement.  
  
"Kids, remember that Lana NEVER misses a beat"  
  
Suddenly, Dana's phone rings. She picks up to answer. It is Nick on the other end.  
  
"Dr. Stowe" says Dana  
  
"Hey babe" says Nick  
  
"Hey yourself gorgeous" Dana says and winks at Lu. At this point, Lu gets up and leaves the office.  
  
"So, I talked to Manhattan General again today. They really need a Dr. in the ER. Dana, I feel I need to take this job but do not want to leave without you"  
  
"Sweetheart, I cannot just up and leave. What about my patients?"  
  
"Sweetheart, you will be making twice as much here as you would at RWHC and so would I."  
  
Dana looks puzzled and continues.  
  
"What do you mean I would be making twice as much?"  
  
"Babe, they are interested in you too."  
  
"What?" Dana asks incredulously  
  
"Yep, your sterling reputation precedes you. Come on hon, what do ya say? We need a change badly, you know that" coaxes Nick  
  
Suddenly, the other line rings.  
  
"Sweetie, hold for a sec. Let me grab this other line"  
  
Dana puts Nick on hold and answers the other line.  
  
"Dr. Stowe"  
  
"Woman, you do not have to get all professional with me.."  
  
Dana realizes it is her good friend Andy Campbell on the line.  
  
"Hi!" shes says with excitement. "Where are you?"  
  
"At the military base in Maryland. We just touched American soil ten minutes ago and for ten minutes, I have been a civilian again. It has been a long time.."  
  
"I am glad you are here. Are you coming to Philly?" Asks Dana with excitement.  
  
"Of course, I must see my good pal and colleague Dana Stowe! Do you have a job for me?" Asks Andy curiously  
  
Suddenly, something clicks in Dana's brain. She continues.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I think I may have something you might like. Can you hold for just a sec?"  
  
"Sure, I have free minutes on my cell right now so take your time"  
  
Dana clicks back over to Nick.  
  
"Sweetheart, what were you saying about Manhattan General? I am interested in learning more" Says Dana..  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ME!!! PLEASE!!! 


	12. Not Goodbye, See You Later!

Disclaimer: I do not own them! They belong to Whoopi and the Gang at Lifetime and Strong Medicine. I am just using them and promise to return them when I am finished.  
  
Dana and Nick are at the apartment loading boxes and things into a moving van as they are moving to New York to take the jobs with Manhattan General. Both have already resigned from RWHC and plan to be out of Philly within the next couple of days. Suddenly, Dana's cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello" Answers Dana  
  
"Dana, OMG! It's Lu. Are you busy?" Lu says seriously and urgently  
  
"Well, I am in the middle of packing right now. What do you need?"  
  
"I really need your help. Can you help me?" Lu continue to sound urgent  
  
"Where are you?" Asks Dana concerned  
  
"I am at my place. It's Marc, I need you and Nick to help us here" Says Lu  
  
Dana thinks for a minute and tells Lu to hold on. She finds Nick in the moving truck and asks him if he would go with her to Lu's that something was wrong with Marc. He hears the urgency in her voice and they tell the movers to finish packing everything while they are gone. They get in Nicks car and drive to Lu's place. They run upstairs and knock on her front door. Suddenly, they hear Lu from inside yelling for them to come in. Dana opens the door and steps in with Nick following behind. The place is dark and Dana fumbles for a light on the wall when suddenly, Dana and Nick are shocked.  
  
"SURPRISE" yells a group and Lana walks over and flips on a light.  
  
Dana and Nick look surprised as they see several folks from RWHC gathered around Lu's living room. Peter, Marc, Lana are there and they come up and hug Dana and Nick.  
  
"WOW!" says Nick  
  
"You guys are great" chimes in Dana  
  
"Hey, you guys deserve it!" Shouts Peter  
  
"Do you think I would let you guys leave town without a proper good-bye?" Says Lu  
  
"OMG, what can I say?" says Dana  
  
"You guys are fantastic," says Nick  
  
"Thanks" Dana and Nick say at the same time.  
  
The party is going full force. Lana is running around trying to liven things up by passing around the bubbly. Marc is playing DJ by keeping the music alive. Peter and Lu are circulating the room with food and drinks. Lu has a ton of food on a table like pizza, chips, dip, Mexican appetizers and champagne, wine and beer plus coke for those underage or not able to drink alcohol. Dana and Nick are circulating through the maze of people. So many good-byes are being said. Many hugs, kisses on the cheeks etc. The party is going strong and as Dana passes by the food table, she hears someone sitting in a corner.  
  
"Hello Dana" she says quietly  
  
Dana looks up to see Susan, Jerkson's wife sitting in a chair. Dana comes up to her and Susan stands up as they face one another.  
  
"Susan! How are you?"  
  
"I am okay, still trying to let things sink in here," she says  
  
"Susan, I am so sorry about Jerkson," says Dana  
  
Susan rolls her eyes and laughs.  
  
"Oh Dana, thank you"  
  
"I know things are not easy for you right now"  
  
"You could say that. I am hanging in though. We have a RN at the house helping me and I have a full time nanny now for the kids. It is just too hard to do it alone, you know?"  
  
"Oh Susan, I can only imagine"  
  
Susan looks at her seriously.  
  
"Dana, I know"  
  
Dana looks shocked, what does she know?  
  
"Know what?" asks Dana  
  
"I know that Jerkson loved you very much."  
  
"Susan.." Dana starts  
  
"No, it's okay. I knew you were the one he loved and not I. " Interupts Susan "Susan, that is not true" says Dana  
  
"Dana, it's okay. I do not begrudge you in any way. As a matter of fact, I had a plan of my own anyway"  
  
Dana looks puzzled "Plan?" she says  
  
"Yes, if Jerkson had not passed on, I would have left him anyway. I was on the verge of doing so"  
  
"Oh Susan.."  
  
"No, I was planning to for a while. I knew he did not love me and besides, the MS was really getting on his nerves, he was at a breaking point"  
  
"Oh Susan, I know he loved you"  
  
"Loved is the word for it. That was back when we were kids in college and starting our lives together. We grew up and grew apart in time, it happens"  
  
"Oh gosh...I am so sorry" Dana says reaching her arm.  
  
"Thanks Dana but really, I am okay. I am getting his estate in order and taking this one day at a time" Susan says  
  
"Please, please know you can call me anytime you need anything, okay" Says Dana  
  
"Thanks Dana. I will. Besides, this is not good-bye, just a party saying that we will see one another later" says Susan  
  
Dana and Susan embrace and Lana comes up with the bubbly  
  
"Ladies" says Lana  
  
"Hi Lana" Dana and Susan say  
  
Lana turns to Dana and begins her spill  
  
"Dr. Stowe, I know you are a perfectionist and wound a little too tight for Lana. Sometimes, you really got on Lana's nerves. BUT, you are a fine Dr. and I appreciate you for who you are. You and Nick both"  
  
"Thanks Lana, I appreciate that"  
  
Nick comes up and Dana leaves Lana and Susan and goes over to Lu and Peter.  
  
"Guys, you can't leave us!" Says Lu  
  
"Well Lu, it is time we move on to other pastures," says Nick  
  
"So Nick, are you going to play golf when you get up there?" Asks Peter  
  
"Yeah, if I can find a good country club. Dana and I will try to look into some organizations and do some socializing with colleagues once we get settled" says Nick  
  
"Well, if you see Kilner the creep.." Says Lu  
  
"I know Lu, tell him to.."interrupts Dana  
  
"That I thank him for all he did to me" finishes Lu  
  
Dana looks at her as if she has lost her mind. Afterall, this creep raped Lu  
  
"Lu, what do you mean?" Asks Dana  
  
"After what he did to me, I was angry, so angry. However, the experience has brought me a lot closer to Peter, we are closer now than we have ever been" says Lu  
  
"Lu, I am so glad to hear that. Sometimes, experiences have miracles behind them" Dana says.  
  
Lu and Dana hug one another and the party winds down. Dana and Nick realize that they need to get back to the movers. People are leaving bit by bit and Lu, Peter, Lana and Marc are cleaning up. Dana and Nick embrace them all and walk to the door. Everyone is crying, as it is sad to see Dana and Nick leave. As they walk to the door and open it, they stand there and look at their friends, colleagues who were gracious enough to give them this party. Everyone looks up as Dana and Nick say..  
  
"Remember, this is not good-bye, just see ya later" They say together and walk out the door to a whole new world and experiences coming with it.  
  
THE END  
  
Now, hit this little button here that says "REVIEW" and PLEASE REVIEW ME!! Thanks much! 


End file.
